Sonata's loss
by purpleblackkiwi
Summary: Sonata a member of the Dazzlings has run away from an angry group of students. Cowering in a supply closet she hopes that no one will find her. Sunset Shimmer is one of those angry students who happens to hear a sad crying coming from within the closet. What happens next is a lesson for both.
1. Sonata's Loss

A girl stood in a dark closet back against all the cleaning agents behind her. Her hand trembling as she felt around the room for a switch or anything to find her way. Her hands fell on nothing but bottles upon bottles of fluids. She finally felt a secure ledge a shelf maybe she thought. She placed a portion of her weight on the object before it collapsed under her and caused her to lose her balance and slip. What ever the object was it was nothing to help stay up.

On the floor of the already small room her body felt cramped and soon she began imagining the walls closing in. She quickly scrunched up into her knees and her eyes began to swell and cry. The hot tears dragging down her face and creating wet spots on her bare knees.

How could this have happened to her she thought. For Hundreds of years the Dazzlings and herself have feed off of people's fighting to survive. Sure they never got their fill but at the same time they never failed.

As she rubbed her head against her knees she began to feel foreign objects in her hair. Wondering what they were she took a hand to feel around her hair. What she found was revolting, food had clung to her hair in more parts than one. She then remembered that after they had failed to take control of this school, in anger the students promptly began to throw food at them.

She began picking the food from her light blue and violet ponytail. Soon she began to find small pieces of a meal that had landed in her hair. The smell of mixed foods and sweat from running were terrible but being in a janitor supply closet was no better.

She could still hear Aria's voice yelling at her words of insults, curses, and blamer. Soon after their failed attempt some of the students began to chase them around the school. In fear of what they may do to them the three members of the Dazzlings ran. Soon it seemed like a third of the school had joined in had begun to chasing them.

"Aria! This is your fault! Why couldn't you follow my lead!" Adagio yelled at Aria through the gasps of air as they ran.

"Don't blame me this was Sonata's fault. Its probably her fault that our spell failed and the rainbooms beat us." Aria yelled shifting the blame to her.

Sonata's eyes began to blur as tears began to swell, whether it was from the painof being blamed or from the constant running.

Its not true Sonata said to herself in the dark closet. She tried her best in the finale, but why did they blame me. Was it because they thought she was dumb? Tears began to fall again as she let out small whimpers. Had she failed her friends, was this all her fault? She began to ask herself. She just wanted to cry it all out. Something she's grown accustomed to as she lived with the Dazzlings.

Nearby a large group of students ran around the school, looking for any of the Dazzlings. Some ran independently and the rest ran as a group. Among them was a student named Sunset Shimmer.

A girl who was a pivotal point in the battle of the bands, and who helped the rainbooms destroy the Dazzlings.

Sunset Shimmer ran separate from the group in hoping to find a member of the Dazzlings. As she ran down the science hall she heard a small whimpering coming from a small Janitor closet. She wondered to herself perhaps it was of a student who had been hurt by the Dazzlings spell one way or another.

Sunset looked around to make sure no one was around as she quietly grasped the door and turned the knob.

"No wait!" Sunset heard come from within.

"No its okay, my names Sunset Shimmer. I heard crying and wanted to see if you were okay" Said Sunset trying her best to sound friendly.

Sonata from within the closet heard the footsteps and the grasp of the door knob. In fear it may be a student she yelled out.

However once she heard the name she froze with fear as the color drained from her face. She remembered the name, the exact name they made fun of and the one they ridiculed.

"Anyone but her. I'd rather have the shy one find me, the one who played the tambourine." Sonata thought to herself.

What would she do to her once she found her sitting in the closet alone. Would she inform the rest of the school to chase after her. If that happened she wouldn't be able to run away her legs ached and her strength began to fade.

"Whats your name?" Asked Sunset on the other end of the door.

Sonata's eyes darted around the room looking desperately for an excuse or an answer. She began to bite her thumb a habit she developed as she came to this world.

Sunset waited for an answer but with no reply. "Was she okay?" Sunset thought to herself.

"Hey don't worry I'm here to help." She said hoping to attain a reply from the girl within the closet.

Sonata shook her head knowing that if she knew who she was she would not want to help her.

"Please just leave me." Sonata said through tears. She hoping with every fiber of her being that Sunset walked away.

Sunset could hear the whimpering and tears from within. Her own heart ached as she recalled the events in which she was reduced to tears. Although she had no idea who it was in the closet she still wanted to help them. Although she had no idea what the problem was she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Look. I don't know who you are, or your problems…" Sunset grew silent.

Sonata could feel the care on Sunset's words but feared they may turn to anger as she learned who it was she was talking too.

"But I understand the pain of losing everything. I don't know if thats the problem, but whatever it is I know its harder to do it alone." Sunset said as her hand began to turn on the door knob.

Sonata wondered maybe if she should accept the help. Whatever her decision was it would be too late, as she noticed Sunsets last statement. How could she help her loneliness without even knowing her. Her question was soon answered as she heard the door knob turn.

"No please! I want to be alone!" Sonata yelled as she reached to shut the door before it opened to reveal her.

A bright light shined into the dark room from the hall. Sonata's eyes were no longer adapted to the light of the hall and the bright light blinded her. Sonata withdrew her arm to block the light. Losing the precious second to close the door as it opened.

Sunset opened the door as she heard the yell of cry to stop. It was too late as Sunset swung the door open. To reveal a small girl crunched up in the back of the closet, her arm covering her eyes. Her body shaking either of fear or of being cold. Her eyes bloodshot a reminiscence of a painful time crying. Her hair matted with food and her clothes stained with sauces. Her hair was in disarray as it seemed she had been running.

Sunset for a second didn't recognize who it was until the familiar memories of the Dazzlings mocking her began to rise. Familiar voices that caused her pain and loneliness. She wa a member of the band that had attempted to take control of the very school her friends resided in.

Anger began to rise as she was face to face with Sonata Dusk. All Sonata could do was release a small whimper before facing her punishment.


	2. Sunset's Loss

Sunset Shimmer held a clenched fist trembling in anger. Before her was a helpless Dazzling one of the very sirens from another world who had attempted to take over her school and were the ones directly responsible for the fighting among her friends. She remembered clearly the moment the Dazzlings had finally broken her friends and set them over the edge to fight and bicker among themselves.

No one would blame her in whatever she did. This was her righteous anger that she had a choice to do whatever she wished with. This girl was clearly the enemy and herself she was the hero of the school. She could easily chase her off if she choose or even inform the rest of the students to help enact their revenge.

The anger within Sunset was growing and becoming a real danger. When she thought of what she almost lost to the Dazzlings, all her wonderful friends along with a life she grew to love. It became harder and harder to keep her self still.

-Sonata could see the clear anger and rage emanating from Sunset Shimmer. This was it she thought to herself. Soon the students of the school would reach redemption for what the Dazzlings had done. She could only imagine what the students would do to her, none of them kind or forgiving. She could only wish with a small shred of hope that she gets a small chance to escape her demise.

-Sunset rarely felt anger on this level, but at the same time very few chances aloud for such a powerful anger. With a single step Sunset moved into the closet. Fists still clenched as hard as she could. Her heart was pumping rapidly preparing for the punishment she had planned to give. Her eyes locked on the single female. Yet as she approached her, she couldn't help but feeling her own tears began to appear. She quickly shut her eyes to keep them from falling.

-Sonata saw the approach and realized the trap had snapped shut on her. She hadn't taken advantage of the small silence and so lost her chance to escape. This was it she thought to herself again. Who knows she may even know a way to banish them to another world one worse than this one.

"Whats your name?" Asked Sunset Shimmer. The amount of weight in her words clear and precise.

"W-what?" Was all Sonata could reply with.

"Your name!" Sunset yelled. This elicited a small eep from Sonata.

"S-S-Sonata D-Dusk. Sonata Dusk!" She repeated making sure Sunset understood unintentionally saying a second time a little louder than expected.

"You're part of the Dazzlings right?" Sunset asked.

Maybe I should lie Sonata thought to herself. Maybe I could convince her that I was brainwashed. Sonata thought a little too long before Sunset Shimmer became impatient.

"Are you!" Sunset barked.

"Yes!" Sonata replied out of panic. There went another chance to escape she thought to herself.

"Then you know what you did." Sunset shouted as if accusing a villain of their final crime.

To this question all Sonata could do was look away closing her eyes tightly. She could imagine a raised fist coming down on her, the one of many strikes. She tensed her own body bracing for impact.

Sadly this same thought went through Sunsets mind. She could repay this Sonata for the pain she had caused her. Yet why were tears still beginning to form in her eyes. Why was it that in her heart it felt like strings had been tied and had been tugging at her heart nonstop. She could feel the clench in her chest just as she came into the room and as she asked Sonata her name and her relation to the Dazzlings.

Sunset took one more step to Sonata the sound of her shoes clear on the tile floor. She could see Sonata noticeable tense. Finally Sunset outstretched her hand towards Sonata's collar of her coat. She had planned to grasp Sonata's collar and continue from there. With the offset balance she would not be able to brace for impact. She could grasp Sonata's collar and pull her down and insure any punishment she had seen fit.

Sonata could feel Sunset's presence drawing closer. All hope had left her, now this her demise this was her end.

As Sunset was inches away of taking a grasp of Sonata's collar. Something very much expected took place yet at the same time surprising all together.

Sonata wept.

No longer holding back she cried out loud since there no reason to stay quiet anymore. Her own cries went into the air of the small room. Not as a small cry for help but rather a final moment of defeat.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sonata cried over and over again.

The cry stopped Sunset's hand. The all familiar cry of defeat and loss. Why should she care though. She had brought this upon herself. She's the one who choose to lead a life feeding off the negative energy of others. She's the one who caused fighting among people since she's come to this world.

Yet why did her own heart clench. Why did her own hand stop. This was the right thing to do, right? Sunset asked herself. Sonata's crying had stopped Sunset and she had no idea why.

Soon Sunset began to feel something crawling down her face. A familiar feeling compared to the night she herself had tried to take over the school. With her other hand she felt her own face to feel water slowly streaming down, these were her own tears. Soon they began to stream until they flowed heavily.

Her tears began to pat at the floor in small droplets. Sonata could never hear it over her own tears but to Sunset Shimmer she could hear both of their tears falling to the floor. She quickly tried to wipe away the tears in hoping she could resume her anger, but in the end they kept falling. Along with her own chest growing tighter and tighter every time she attempted to continue.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know any other way to live in this world." Sonata whimpered in small squeaks between the tears.

It was then Sunset finally understood the pain in her chest. Sunset took a good look at Sonata, she took a good look at the small girl sobbing because she had lost everything including her own identity and path.

In Sonata she saw herself the day she too lost everything she had the day she tried to take over the school.

The realization hit Sunset with even more tears and now with her own cries. The pain left her chest as she withdrew her arm from Sonata's collar.

Sonata could hear a small whimper coming from behind her, she wiped her eyes too look at the source of the crying. She had suspected it was Sunset Shimmer however seeing her crying brought upon a large amount of confusion along with release as she no longer seemed to be in danger.

Sunset pulled her arms across her stomach and fell to her knees.

She allowed the her own weight to fall as she collapsed down. Until finally she we bent over crying. Her tears came from past memories of pain not only from the events of that day but also from the days following. The amount of ridicule and the amount of hate from other students felt deafening. Her loud cries and wailing came from the idea of she was about to do. Of what she wanted to do to Sonata. About how she had almost lost herself in anger.

Sonata couldn't understand why her captor had collapsed to her knees crying. Perhaps the spell from before was still in place. However she quickly let go of the idea knowing all their spells faded with the destruction of the crystals that held them in place.

No matter the reason Sonata realized this was her best chance to escape. Who knows how long Sunset would stay crying. This was the best time to escape and perhaps meet up with Adagio and Aria.

As Sonata began to give energy to her legs, something caught her from running. She didn't want to lose another chance to run away but at the same time something kept her in front of Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset raised her head to meet the eyes of Sonata. Sonata froze, sure she still had the chance to run but seeing her captors eyes held her in place.

"I'm so sorry…" Quietly said Sunset.

Sonata was shocked, there was nothing to be sorry for.

"Please forgive me Sonata, I would honestly like to know you more because I know your pains all too well." Exclaimed Sunset.

Sunset extended her hand to Sonata. This time with her palm facing upwards asking for Sonata's hand in return along with asking for her forgiveness.


	3. Someone to Cherish Someone to Trust

The outstretched hand in front of Sonata felt like a genuine apology, however the idea to run away was still very present in her mind.

However She still couldn't place her finger on why Sunset Shimmer the girl who had defeated the Dazzlings, instead of punishing her had chosen to cry and ask for forgiveness. Sonata was taken back at the gesture, and in her mind she still feared for a trap or another threat. The door of the closet was still very open and any passing by student could easily see the two.

"W-why?" Asked a confused Sonata. Her body still withdrawn from Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset saw the amount of confusion in Sonata and withdrew her hand. She then stood up onto her legs and made her way to the door of the closet. She looked down the hall on both sides before shutting the door and switching on the light in the room.

Sonata noticed she had missed to the light due to it being covered by bottles of cleaning supply. Sunset then turned around to once again face Sonata.

"When I said that I understand your pain. I wasn't lying." Sunset started in a regretful tone.

"I tried to take over the school with Equestrian magic but failed, and in truth I felt exactly how you must be feeling. Students looked down on me in a painful stare. They shunned me to forever be a villain and a she-demon" Sunset stared at the floor recalling the painful time.

The time when cried she just as hard as Sonata did. The time when she even regretted living. At the time she wanted to disappear from the world like a villain does when they are finally defeated.

Sonata still sitting down began to listen intently. She didn't care about the door closing since she no longer felt an anger coming from Sunset. She did notice the somber air that Sunset let out as she told her story.

"I wanted to fade away. I wanted to turn to dust and let the wind carry me away. To a place where I didn't have to live with my former self." Sunset carried on.

"Who knows what could have happened to me. I was so vulnerable, I didn't know what to do with myself. I just wanted to run away." Sunset implied running intentionally to connect with Sonata.

Sonata realized she too wanted to do the same. After their defeat she lost everything, not only the rest of the Dazzlings but also her own goals and paths. She could no longer use the spells and magic they use to create chaos.

"However I'm still here today and I have the strangest people to thank for that." Sunset said eliciting a small smile.

"The very people who defeated me with the magic of friendship also wanted to help me with the same friendship." Chuckled Sunset Shimmer.

Sonata began to see the correlations between her situation and Sunset Shimmers defeat. Did Sunset decide to help her out of pity, out of guilt, or was it to avoid hypocrisy. Either way the thought infuriated her.

"Just because you've gone through similar situations doesn't mean you understand me!" Hissed Sonata.

Sonata now stood up and went into a defensive stance.

"I don't want your pity. Who says I need your help! Who lets you decide whether or not to help me, you're the one who barged in even when I asked to be alone!" Snapped Sonata.

Sunset felt hurt by Sonata's remarks. She did have a point though. Although their situations are alike, no one person's problems are the same.

"It doesn't mean you have to go through this alone Sonata-" Sunset pleaded

"Stop calling me Sonata!" Sonata interrupted.

"Only the Dazzlings can call me that because they're my only friends…" Exclaimed Sonata placing a hand on her chest.

"Sure they can be mean at times I mean we've fought more times than I can count. They don't think I can do anything besides sing, and they still make fun of me for that." Boasted Sonata.

Sunset saw the amount of self destruction Sonata was causing herself. Reminding herself why she never trusted anyone else, why she never made any new friends. As if self inflicting harm to keep from further pain.

"You think only you have friends. I've had the best friends for hundreds of years. They help me with all my problems. Aria always listens to what I have to say. I know I can say dumb stuff but I'm sure they forgive me for that." Sonata confessed. Her voice cracking with each comment and confession.

Sunset couldn't stand by and watch Sonata reach self emotional destruction. She knew Sonata didn't trust anyone else. How could she when as a siren she had to cause chaos and fighting with everyone she met. She never got the chance to make new friends.

Sunset took a single step towards Sonata.

"NO! Stay back! I don't need any friends. Besides all they do is cause painful memories. All they do is tell you what's wrong with you and all they do is complain about every little thing about you!" Sonata cursed loudly. She held her arms inward as she yelled to herself memories of pains and regrets of the past.

"Just let me go and run away as far as possible! You won't ever see me again." Asked Sonata.

Sunset kept taking small steps toward Sonata. She didn't even know what do about Sonata's rage. She just couldn't stand seeing Sonata in so much pain.

"I told you to get away! Look If I run away we never have to see each other again. Neither of us have to apologize and we can both go on living our lives." Explained Sonata.

Sunset was now only a few inches from Sonata.

"Please…. Please just let me disappear. Just let me fade away" Sonata said quietly. She was out of tears to cry instead she clenched her eyes to avoid the gaze of Sunset

Sonata was done. She was at the lowest she ever felt in her life. In the presence of someone who cared she threw everything she had to push them away. She felt a life of loneliness should have been her own punishment.

Sonata then felt a warmth embrace her entire body. Sonata opened her eyes to see Sunsets hair. It took a moment to realize that Sunset's arms had been wrapped around her. She had seen this exact motion among close friends and couples. That was of course before she would cause them to fight.

She didn't know what to feel, besides how much she enjoyed the sensation. The closeness she felt with the person. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around Sunset to hug back. She had yearned for such a close encounter with someone.

She could feel the warmth Sunset had within her chest. She could feel the rise and fall of her breath she even felt the small beat of her heart.

"I learned that no one is ever excluded from being important. Each and every one of our problems matter because they matter to us." Sunset said quietly.

"Whats more important is that we are all entitled to a friend, to enjoy our lives, to love one another. Never believe yourself to be less important than any other Dazzling or Rainboom for that matter." Sunset replied tenderly.

They hugged for what felt like an eternity and a short second at the same time. Sonata couldn't get enough of the feeling of the warm embrace and of Sunsets kind words. The feeling of someone who genuinely cared for her. Not because of her talents or who and what she is, but caring for her unconditionally without reason.

After breaking their hug Sunset gave Sonata a warm smile, and in turn Sonata smiled sheepishly back. Although it was a small, Sunset Shimmer was happy to have finally earned a smile from Sonata.

Sunset then took off her black coat she usually wore and wrapped it around Sonata.

Sonata gave a confused look but still accepted the coat happily.

"What's the coat for?" Sonata questioned.

"Its to show people that you're now my friend, and that now you are under my protection." Sunset chuckled.

Sunset took a grasp of Sonata's hand and led her to the door of the closet. Sunset opened the door to the hall and lightly pulled Sonata behind.

"I have a few friends that who would love to meet you." Promised Sunset.

With that the two began walking down the hall back to the concert. Soon students began to notice that Sunset Shimmer was holding hands with one of the Dazzlings. Although many questioned few acted upon it. Some yelled curses at Sonata and some yelled for revenge. However those would be shot down by Sunset Shimmer as she proclaimed that Sonata is now one of her friends.

Although Sonata was scared from all the students around her. She found comfort within the hand of Sunset Shimmer. She watched Sunset as she walked behind her taking refuge in her confidence.

She was sure that Sunset was leading her to the Rainbooms, and although she was worried that they might not be as accepting as Sunset. Within Sonata she was just grateful to have finally made a true friend. One she would cherish forever.


End file.
